


The (Mis)adventures of Supercorp

by InkSpatteredFanAuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Absent-minded, Alcohol, Blood, Boxing, Dates, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Fear, First Time, Fluff, Food, Hangover, Help, Humor, Implied Sexual Themes, Journal, Kidnapping, Language, Loss, Memories, Minor Character Death, More than she bargained for, Movie Night, Planet Destruction, Smut, Threats, Training, Vegetarian, Violence, Work, drinking game, flight, horror film
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSpatteredFanAuthor/pseuds/InkSpatteredFanAuthor
Summary: These will be a series of one-shots based on little prompts or tumblr posts.You can submit prompts of your own in the comments section, so fire away!**Violence and Minor Character Death warnings apply to Chapter 10 only!****Smut warning applies to Chapter 12 only!**





	1. Favorite Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Some Supercorp fans just need a little something to get them through the day, so I hope these help!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, you can find more content from me by visiting these pages:
> 
>  
> 
> [WordPress](https://hailangeliccreation.wordpress.com/)  
> [Tumblr](http://blessedblackcadillacs.tumblr.com//)

“You've seen me do it before!” I crossed my arms over my light pink button-down. 

Lena pouted. “Come on, one more time. For me?” She clasped her hands together. 

I sighed. “Alright, fine, but I'm billing you.” 

I removed my glasses and tore my shirt open to reveal the House of El crest on my chest. I cringed as the shirt ripped in two, but when I looked up and caught Lena's grin, I couldn't hold back a smile of my own. Still, I turned my back and spoke to her over my shoulder. 

“That was my favorite shirt!” 

She came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my midsection, resting her chin on my shoulder. “I can get you as many of those shirts as you like.” 

“But I’d already worn it in. It was comfortable…” 

She pressed a kiss to my temple. “How about a fair trade?” 

“I’m listening.” 

She turned me around and lifted her own shirt off, revealing a black lace bra as she tossed the silk shirt my way. Heat flooded my cheeks as I tried to look away, catching the scent of Chanel perfume. She stepped up to me, guided my chin up, and cupped my face as her lips met mine. Lena pulled back with a smirk as I stared at her with her skirt clenched in my hands. 

“You can keep that until I replace yours. Am I forgiven?” 

I dropped the silk garment and swept her off her feet, turning toward the bedroom. “Only if you promise one thing.” 

Lena arched an eyebrow. “And what would that be?” 

I floated into my bedroom and laid her down on the bed. “You have to wear it first, so it smells like you when I get it.” 

She smiled, pressing her lips to mine once more. “I think that can be arranged.”


	2. First Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank gabriellemalkav87 who commented with the prompt for this story. Kara takes Lena on her first non-rescue flight, and there are a few mishaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be way longer than I planned, but I'm hoping it meets everyone's expectations.  
> Happy reading and feel free to leave more prompts!

I floated over Lena, watching her chest rise and fall as she slept. I brushed a strand of raven hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Her eyes flickered open, and she smiled up at me, taking my hand. 

”How long have you been watching me?” She sat up as I sank down beside her. 

”Just a little while.” I shift behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. “You know what would be a great way to start the day?” 

”Breakfast in bed with a movie marathon?” 

”No, well, yes but that’s not what I had in mind. I’ve got a better idea.” 

She leaned back against my chest, raking her fingers through her hair. “What would that be?” 

I gestured out the window. “What if Supergirl took you out to breakfast?” 

She turned back to me, scrubbing her hands over her arms. “You know I hate flying.” 

”Well, you’ve never flown with me before, at least never for anything but a rescue.” I rested my forehead against hers. “Come on. I promise, the view alone is worth it.” 

”We don’t have to go at super speed, do we?” 

I chuckled. “Not unless you want to go to a different country for breakfast.” 

She hummed. “I never thought of that. You must save a ton on travel costs.” 

”What do you say I fly and you navigate? Sound fair?” 

She played with one of my curls. “Anywhere I want?” 

”Crap. Okay, you got me, anywhere.” 

She clapped her hands together. “Great, cause a new vegetarian place opened up downtown-” 

”Aww, vegetarian? You’re killing me, Lena.” 

She grinned as she made her way to the closet, helping herself to one of my sundresses. “Keep it up, and I’ll pick out a place across the globe. You might be flying extra miles.” 

I crossed my arms. “Alright, fine. But expect to see some weird faces when you force me to eat vegetables.” 

She started to strip, changing into the baby blue cotton dress. “Remind me to take pictures.” 

”I might have to take revenge on you for that. Remember who’s flying.” 

She laughed, sitting down on the bed with me. “I promise, we’ll find something you like.” 

I floated over to the closet, pulling on a clean super suit. “Is that a challenge?” 

”Maybe.” 

”Okay, if you can find something that doesn’t make me gag, I’ll pay. And if you lose… we spend an extra ten minutes flying on the way home.” 

She opened her mouth but ended up sighing without protest. “Better bring your wallet then.” 

I grinned, backing my way to the window after I grabbed my purse. “We’ll see who’s laughing last. Ready?” 

She stepped up to me, taking hold of my shoulders. “You’ll go slow?” 

I wrapped my arm around her waist. “Sure, as long as we still make it for breakfast.” 

She gave me a shove. “Smart ass. Just worry about flying.” 

I lifted off, floating through the open window. “Which way?” 

She pointed left, and I darted off, laughing as the wind rushed in my face. Lena buried her face in my shoulder, so I slowed down, turning her face to the topaz sky. I watched the sun rise and the clouds whiten, and I swore I caught her lips turn up for a second. 

”You said we’d go slow!” 

”I didn’t want you to miss that. Plus, I needed to wake up.” 

”Well, I hope you’re awake enough to know which way Maple Street is.” 

I smiled. “I wouldn’t mind flying around town trying to find it.” When she scowled, I wove us between skyscrapers until I floated above a quieter part of National City. “Just kidding. Where to now?” 

”Just around the corner. They tucked it away.” 

”I hope that doesn’t say anything about their food if they need to hide.” 

She shook her head. “You have no sense of adventure when it comes to food, do you?” 

”Hey, I know what I like, that’s all.” 

She gestured to a building with a fluorescent green sign. “That’s the place.” 

I cringed as I flew in closer. “I might go blind just looking at it.” I paused in the air. “Don’t tell me that’s a piece of lettuce. That’s their logo?” 

She shrugged. “Don’t judge a book by its cover. At least you can still eat eggs and dairy here.” 

I scoffed. “I prefer bacon with my eggs.” 

She took my hand as we landed. “You’re being difficult, you know that?” 

I hung my head, hiding a smile as she strolled in ahead of me, dragging me along with her. The hostess took one look at us, raised her eyebrows, and seated us without a wait time. She wove us around packed tables, and people stared, pointing at my suit. My cheeks heated as I sank down into a chair at an empty table near a window. I listened to the specials, trying not to gag as she listed them. I kept my gaze on Lena, smiling in spite of myself as her eyes lit up. She ordered smoothies to drink, making sure mine didn’t have any greens in it while hers somehow had kale. The hostess jotted it down, handed us menus, and walked away, dodging tables, chairs, and customers. 

A little brown-haired girl ran from her parents as they left, running up to hug me. “Mommy said if I eat all my vegetables, I’d grow up to be as strong as you!” 

Lena grinned, and I couldn’t help but smile as I lifted her into my arms. She flexed her thin arms, and I laughed, floating between tables to take her back to her parents. 

“It looks like it’s working already. One day you might be even stronger than me.” 

Her eyes sparkled. “Really?” She turned back to her mother. “Mommy, can I have vegetables with dinner too?” 

She smiled and nodded, mouthing ‘thank you’ as the family turned to leave. I turned back to see the entire restaurant staring as I made my way to Lena. I couldn’t stop grinning as I looked at her. 

“That was so sweet of you!” She tapped the closed menu. “And I think I found something you’ll really like. Trust me?” 

I raised an eyebrow at her before nodding. “Remember our deal.” 

“How could I forget?” 

A waitress strolled over, and Lena ordered a vegetarian breakfast skillet for each of us. When the waitress walked away, leaving our smoothies on the table, Lena refused to tell me what was in the skillet. 

“You said you trusted me.” 

“I still wanna know what I’m getting into.” 

She took a sip of her green smoothie and grinned. “And you will, when it gets here.” She offered her glass. “Are you sure you don’t wanna try it? You can’t even taste the kale.” 

I gulped my strawberry banana smoothie. “I’m not falling for that again.” 

“Suit yourself.” 

I shook my head and found myself looking out the window, watching the clouds roll in the sky. I spotted a grey blanket of them crawling across the distant sky and looked back at Lena. 

”We might have a problem flying home.” 

”What are you-” Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the storm clouds. 

”Let’s hope they pass us up, but if not, I can speed home.” 

She twisted her fingers together. “Let’s hope we don’t have to do that.” 

I opened my mouth to answer, but the waitress cut me off when she returned with our skillets on a tray. She set the potato-filled dishes in front of us, offering refills on half-full glasses of our smoothies, which we refused. She smiled and strolled away after telling us to enjoy the meal. I looked up to find Lena with a smile on her face. 

”So did I do good?” 

I picked through the dish, checking for kale and mushrooms, smiling when I didn’t find any. “Well have to see how it tastes, but I’ll admit it looks good.” 

Lena stuck her tongue out before digging in, and I followed suit, swallowing a mouthful of roasted potato, onion, and spinach. It took a moment to get used to the texture of cooked spinach, but I took another forkful without a word. 

”At the rate you’re eating, I’d say you’re either enjoying it or trying to eat it fast so you don’t prolong your torture.” 

I covered my mouth and spoke with food packed in my cheeks. “The first one, you got me.” 

She laughed and kept eating, lacing her fingers in mine across the table. After I wolfed down the last bite of potato, I polished off my smoothie and placed my hand over my stomach. 

”Full?” She played with a piece of potato before stabbing it with her fork. 

”Absolutely. That was delicious.” 

She popped the last potato chunk in her mouth, scraping the rest of the veggies to the edge of her dish and piling them on for the last bite. She pushed her dish closer to the edge of the table, working to finish off her kale-ridden smoothie. I stacked the dishes together and fished out my wallet as the waitress returned with the bill. 

”How was everything?” 

Lena smiled up at her. “It was excellent, thank you.” 

She left the bill as she gathered the stacked dishes in her hands, and I paused when I looked at the price. 

”Are you trying to bankrupt me?” I plucked two twenties from my wallet and stood up. “You’re lucky I brought enough to cover it, otherwise, we might’ve been stuck here washing dishes.” 

”You should’ve been prepared to lose.” She winked as she took my hand and worked around tables and pushed out chairs. 

“You got lucky.” I faced the cashier and handed her the cash, waving as we left. “Keep the change, and thank you so much!” 

We stepped out, greeted by lightning strikes and booms of thunder. I lifted Lena into my arms and shot off into the air, dodging buildings as the rain pounded on my back. She huddled in my arms, and I wrapped my cape around her as the water soaked my hair and made it stick to my face. She wiped it from my eyes and clung on for dear life as I darted around, spinning to avoid clipping skyscrapers. Lightning flashed in my eyes and thunder roared in my ears as the pouring rain drenched us. She flinched when a strike of lightning clawed down ahead of us. 

”Maybe we should land and wait this out.” 

”No way, we’re almost there! The rain feels good, doesn’t it?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Fantastic. Really, we should-” 

Lightning struck me in the back, and I plummeted. I held onto Lena as we fell, and I registered her scream as my body failed me for a few seconds. I caught myself and flew back up before we crashed landed, darting toward my bedroom window. Lena swung it open, and I floated in, dripping on the wood floor as I landed on my feet. She dropped to her feet and held me up as I stumbled. 

”Kara, are you okay?” 

I righted myself, grabbing a towel from the closet. “Oh yeah, I feel great. Nothing like a shock and a nose dive to keep you on your toes.” I tossed the towel to her after scrubbing it over my hair. 

”Are you sure you’re not hurt?” Lena wrapped her soaked hair up in the towel. 

I waved the question off, stripping out of my suit in favor of blue pajamas. I tossed Lena some red ones and grabbed my brush, yanking it through my tangled hair. 

”I’ll be as good as new before you know it. Now, where were we?” 

I pecked her on the lips as she pulled the oversized top over her head. I grabbed my computer, climbing into bed. She grinned and slipped on beside me, and I shifted so she could rest against me with the computer in her lap. 

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. ”I believe you suggested a movie marathon?”


	3. Drunken Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex challenge Lena to see who can hold their liquor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank an anonymous reader and gabriellemalkav87 for giving me the prompts I used to create this chapter. I hope you don't mind me killing two birds with one stone, but I thought the ideas worked well in the same chapter.  
> Happy reading!

“We’ve got some people who’ve been dying to meet you, little Luthor.” Maggie led the group to the doorway, holding Alex’s hand. 

Lena exchanged a look with Kara, but she shook her head. “Just go with it. She calls me little Danvers.” 

Lena nodded and followed the other couple inside. Kara shut the door behind them, gripping Lena’s shoulders as she froze near the entrance. Lena met at least twenty sets of wide eyes all locked on her. She tried to pry away from Kara’s grip, but she wasn’t having it. 

Alex gestured to the brunette. “Everyone, meet Lena Luthor.” 

They stared for a moment longer before breaking into cheers, salutes, and raised-glass greetings. An alien with a blue striped face stepped up from the crowd, reaching to shake Lena’s hand. 

“I think I speak for everyone here when I express my sincerest gratitude to you for stopping the Medusa virus.” 

Lena blushed. “I couldn’t stand by and watch innocent people suffer.” 

“And for that, we’d like to repay you.” The alien turned, gaining verbal and physical agreement from the other patrons. 

“Really, you don’t have to-” 

“Please, we insist. Food and drink are on us tonight. It’s the least we can do.” 

The patrons cheered again when Lena nodded, and the group found themselves a table. 

“You up for a challenge, Luthor?” 

Lena cocked an eyebrow, looking at Maggie. “Name it.” 

“Drinking game, let’s find out who here can hold their liquor.” She pointed to Kara. “This one is a lightweight, but Alex and I can hold our own.” 

Lena smirked, looking at the pair. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s how to drink.” 

Kara placed her hand on Lena’s shoulder. “You don’t have to do this, you know.” 

Maggie grinned. “Sure she does. We can’t have two lightweights in this group, can we? Besides, the victor gets bragging rights.” 

Kara crossed her arms. “Can we at least eat first? I’m starving.” 

Alex laughed. “Bottomless pit of the family. I’ll go for food. Yeah, yeah, I know what you two want.” She shuddered. “Honey Sriracha tofu and a bacon cheddar burger, right?” 

Lena stared at Alex. “They serve tofu here?” 

“Oh yeah, you’d be surprised at the number of aliens who can’t stand meat from Earth. I take it that makes it two orders of tofu?” 

Lena nodded, and Kara made a face, trying to hide it as she faked a gag. Lena gave her a playful swat before looking back at Maggie. 

“Mind if I pick our poison?” 

Maggie chuckled. “Be my guest, little Luthor.” 

She slid out of the booth and ordered a bottle of Jack Daniels from the bartender. Alex tried to balance four meals on her arms, but Lena took two of them, securing the whiskey in the bend of her elbow. She placed Kara’s burger in front of her before setting a dish of tofu down for herself, standing the fresh bottle of liquor in the center of the table. 

“I’ll give you credit for picking something good, Luthor. I was afraid I’d be drowning in fruity cocktails.” 

Alex snickered, taking the first bite of her burger as she watched Kara wolf hers down. Lena shook her head and picked at the tofu, savoring the sweet and spicy kick with each bite. She offered a small piece to Kara, rolling her eyes when Kara tried to move away from her. 

“You won’t even taste it. Don’t be a baby.” 

Kara’s eyes widened, and she snatched the food from Lena, popping in her mouth. Her face twisted as she chewed the chunk of glazed tofu, fighting the urge to spit it out. When she swallowed it, she chowed the last part of her burger, refusing to look at Lena until it was gone. 

“It was like chewing on a sponge which I’m sure would’ve tasted better.” She glared at Lena who couldn’t hide the grin on her face if she tried. “Don’t ever make me eat that stuff again, I beg you.” 

“Don’t be so dramatic. It wouldn’t kill you to try and eat healthier, you know.” 

“You don’t know that. Kryptonians could be allergic to tofu… and kale.” 

She laughed as the other couple watched. “I don’t remember you breaking out in hives when you tried kale for the first time.” She wrapped her arm around Kara’s shoulders. “It’s not like I plan on serving you ten pounds of it, but I do expect you try everything at least once.” 

Kara groaned, finishing off her fries. “Fine, but don’t expect me to like eating healthy.” 

Lena kissed her temple. “I won’t hold my breath. Now, where were we? Ready to get started?” 

The other couple nodded, serving themselves the first round of shots while Lena poured her own. 

“You don’t have to do this, Lena.” 

“I’ll be fine, Kara, but I’m afraid you’ll have to be the responsible one tonight. You’ll probably be flying us home.” 

Kara sighed, leaning back in the booth with her arms laid over her stomach. “As long as none of you puke on me.” 

The three ladies smiled, clinking glasses before downing their first shot and pouring another round. The aliens turned to watch, and some gathered near the booth to watch the show unfold. Three more shots later, Alex slurred a bit of smack talk, spilling a bit of her fifth before she downed it. She leaned against Maggie with a crooked grin, giggling as her girlfriend downed her fifth. Lena gazed at both of them, keeping quiet as she poured another round for herself. The patrons replaced the empty bottle with a fresh one, staring at the Luthor. 

“You’re holding up better than I expected, little Luthor.” Maggie downed her sixth shot, leaning Alex back in her seat. “Looks like we have one down already.” 

Kara shook her head and stood up, floating out of the booth. She took Alex in her arms, cringing at the odor of Jack as she spoke. 

“No, no. I can… I can still go.” 

“You’ve had more than enough, Alex. Let’s get you home.” Kara helped Alex stumble to the doorway, flying off with her sister. 

Kara returned to her apartment, laying Alex on the couch. She got a pitcher of water, a glass, and a small trash can from the kitchen, setting them within her sister’s reach. 

“Kara, where’s Maggie? We were supposed to go on a double date.” 

Kara paused beside her, pouring her a glass of water and holding it up to Alex. “She’s at the bar, remember? You both insisted on trying to drink Lena under the table.” 

Alex sipped at her water, laying down on the couch. “But she’s late for our date. Tell her that, will you?” 

Kara sighed, refilling the glass for Alex before she put the trash can right beside the couch on the wood floor. “Right, I’ll tell her. Rest up, Alex, I’m sure she’ll be here soon.” 

She darted back to the bar, hearing cheers and clinking glasses long before she reached the doorway. As she entered, she found Lena smirking at Maggie who’d slumped in her seat, leaning against the window. Kara waded through the crowd, reaching the pair as two empty bottles stood in the middle of the table while a shattered shot glass riddled the floor with Jack. 

Lena waved at Kara. “Maggie’s limit is about 10 and a half before she dropped her shot glass. I tried to warn them.” 

Kara lifted the second empty bottle. “How many have you had?” 

“Relax, Kara, I stopped after 11.” She gestured to the rowdy watchers. “They celebrated my victory for me.” 

Kara nodded, helping Maggie to her feet. She turned back to Lena who waved her off. 

“I’ll be fine. Take care of her first. I can wait.” 

Kara stared at Lena as she looked out the window in full composure, perfect posture, crossed legs, and all. She paused at the doorway, gesturing for the bartender to keep an eye on Lena as she darted out with a sleeping Maggie in her arms. She returned to her apartment, laying Maggie beside Alex who’d turned on the T.V. and watched with glazed eyes. 

“Took her long enough to show up. Why’s she sleeping?” Alex reached up and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. “Is she okay?” 

Kara sighed as Alex cradled Maggie’s head in her lap. “She’ll be better in the morning. Both of you will, just trust me.” She refilled the pitcher of water and got a clean glass for Maggie and set them both on the coffee table, waving her hand in front of Alex’s face. “Don’t move, I’ll be right back.” 

“Off on another mission.” 

“You could say that.” Kara didn’t give her sister time to think it over, flying out of the apartment. 

She found herself entering the bar for the third time in 15 minutes, rushing over to Lena. She looked up at Kara and smiled, standing up. Lena reached for her hand and led them both out the door after thanking everyone. They shut the door to a chorus of cheers and congratulations, stepping into the night air. 

“Are you feeling okay?” 

She squeezed Kara’s hand. “I’m fine Kara, trust me.” 

The blonde shook her head, sweeping Lena into her arms and she carried her off. Lena laughed as they flew home, stopping at Kara’s bedroom window. She swung it open, and Kara floated in, laying the brunette in bed. 

“Stay here. I gotta check on the drunken duo.” 

She made her way to Kara’s dresser, fishing out pajama pants. “Take your time. I’m just gonna change and wash up.” 

Kara stared, opening her mouth, but no words would come. Instead, she left Lena as she stripped and dressed herself in Kara’s navy blue pajamas. She paused as she caught sight of the pair passed out on the couch next to half empty glasses of water on the table. Kara peeked in the trash can and sighed as she cleaned up the dishes and set up her coffee maker for the next morning. 

“At least they didn’t throw up.” 

She returned to her room after covering the snoring pair with a blanket, finding Lena in bed wide awake. 

“How are they?” 

“We’ll probably have to bear the brunt of their hangovers, but they should be fine.” Kara changed into her own pajamas, joined Lena in bed. “You wanna tell me how it is you’re still functional? Is there something I should know?” 

Lena smiled, pressing a kiss to Kara’s cheek, then her lips. “Family secret.” 

She huddled up next to Kara, and the two fell asleep to the rhythm of each others’ heartbeats. When Kara woke the next morning to find Lena missing, she rose up and checked the bathroom. Rubbing her eyes as the light bore into them, she found all three women around the kitchen table. Alex and Maggie clung to their cups of coffee, not daring to look up at Lena who topped them off. 

“Good morning, sunshine. I’m afraid we’re out of coffee.” 

Maggie scoffed, and Alex downed the last of her cup. Kara stared at Lena, exchanging looks with the other two. 

“How are you so damn cheerful? I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck.” Maggie looked at Alex. “I wasn’t, right?” 

Alex shook her head. “I don’t think so. Must’ve drank too much.” Her eyes widened. “Shit, we lost didn’t we?” 

Lena grinned. “So you do remember our little game. I’m glad!” 

Maggie glared at Lena. “Cut the crap and spill. Where the hell did you learn to drink like that?” 

She made her over to Kara, offering her the last of her coffee. “Didn’t I mention I’m a Luthor?”


	4. A New Side to Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex challenge Lena to another drinking game, but they won't tell her how to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to my anonymous reader for submitting this prompt. I hope I did it justice!  
> Happy reading, and feel free to leave more prompts and comments.

“You guys couldn’t have at least brought something nice? A bottle of wine or-” 

Maggie slung her arm around Alex’s shoulders as she held up a six pack. “Wine wouldn’t work for this game.” 

Kara hung her head knocking on Lena’s door, mouthing ‘I’m sorry’ when she opened it. Lena’s eyebrows quirked, and her lips turned up when she caught sight of the couple behind Kara. She stepped aside to let them in, closing the door as they awed at the view. The lights of the city twinkled beneath the amethyst sky that laid itself out before them. Lena showed them to the black sectional couch, and the couple sat themselves down, setting the beer on the glass coffee table. 

“Up for another game, Luthor?” Maggie offered her the first beer. 

“I didn’t prove myself the first time?” Lena smirked as she took the bottle by the neck, letting Kara settle beside her. “What’s the game this time?” 

Alex snagged a bottle. “You’ll see.” 

Kara shook her head, cringing as the bottles popped open. “Do we have to do this here?” 

The couple laughed, and Maggie took the first swig. “At least we’re not in public, little Danvers.” 

Kara groaned, watching as her sister took the next sip. 

Lena pressed a bottom on her remote, and a screen dropped down from an opening in the ceiling. “What movie should we watch?” 

The couple shrugged, and Kara leaned on Lena’s shoulder. “Horror movie?” 

Maggie laughed. “That’ll be fun, watching you freak out.” 

Kara pouted. “I do not!” She took Lena’s hand and leaned back so she laid on Kara’s chest. “I just get anxious.” 

Alex shook her head. “That explains the nightlight.” 

“Alex!” Her eyes widened as they flickered to Lena. 

She turned back to face Kara. “I think that’s cute. My hero has a weakness after all.” 

Kara blushed as Lena stood up and shuffled through her entertainment center cabinets for a movie. Maggie and Alex swigged their beers, setting them on the table so they could stretch out then shift to cuddle up together. Kara eyed the half-empty bottles. 

“Here, a classic! _Psycho_.” Lena slid the DVD in, pressing play when the menu appeared on the flat screen. 

She settled in front Kara, leaning back as she wrapped her arms around her waist. Kara paid more attention to the color changing sky than the movie, trying to ignore the ominous music. She clung onto Lena when the movie played its infamous shower scene. The other couple stared at the screen, finishing off their beers, and Kara flinched when the bottles hit the glass couple table. 

“Relax, little Danvers.” Maggie grinned when Kara glared at her. 

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand, laying her head back. Kara looked away during the murder sequence, trying to drown out the sounds of screaming with Lena’s heartbeat. Maggie interrupted the scene with a laugh, followed by an unintentional burp and even louder laughter. Alex followed her example, and the pair doubled over as they made themselves heard. Lena paused the movie, staring at the pair as they tried to regain composure, but she crossed her arms. 

“Seriously, guys?” Kara shifted and moved the last bottles of beer out of their reach. 

“Blame the beer, not us.” Alex muffled a burp but couldn’t stop herself from laughing. 

Lena didn’t say a word, taking another swig from her own bottle to finish it off. She didn’t take her eyes off the couple as Kara took her empty bottle and threw the three of them in the trash. As she made her way across the kitchen she heard a long belch, and the couple lost it, doubling over with crying laughter. Kara stared at Lena as she turned back and grinned. 

Maggie straightened up. “That was impressi-” 

“Hot.” Kara’s cheeks reddened as she joined Lena on the sectional. “What else have you been hiding from me?” 

Lena laughed as she kissed Kara’s temple. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Turning back to the wide-eyed pair, she smirked. “I take it this means I win?”


	5. Too Much Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara waits for Lena to finish a video call with her team and decides to work on an article. It turns out she can't multitask as well as she might think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Dlfngrl05 for this prompt. I hope you like it!  
> Happy reading!

Kara let herself into Lena’s office holding up take out as she clutched her laptop to her chest. Lena smiled and motioned for Kara to sit. 

“I’ll be with you soon.” Her eyes wandered back to her screen as she continued the video call. “Now, what were you saying?” 

Kara set the food down and sunk down on the couch, opening her laptop to get a head start on her newest assignment. She tapped away, staring at her screen as a male voice entered the room. 

“We need a way to market the Alien Detection Device without scaring away potential buyers.We can’t seem discriminatory, Ms. Luthor, and I’m afraid with the system as it is, it’d only pit people against each other.” 

Lena nodded. “We can’t scare anyone back into hiding. Any suggestions?” 

Kara didn’t look up from her screen as she kept typing. “Skin signature security system.” 

Lena paused, staring over at Kara who wouldn’t meet her eyes. After a moment’s silence, she turned her attention back to her team. 

“Did you catch that?” 

The man on the other side of screen nodded, making note. “We could program the device to detect and color code different signatures.” 

Lena smiled. “What about the customers?” 

The man tapped his pencil on a legal pad. “Well, in theory, they could set the device so it’d allow people with an approved skin signature in while rejecting the others and setting off an alarm, assuming we program the device with all of those capabilities.” 

Lena nodded. “Do it. Send prototypes of the new version as soon as you can.” 

The man cleared his throat. “Yes, Ms. Luthor. We have another problem. The team can’t get the transportation portal running, even in its trial phase.” 

She groaned. “I checked my calculations at least three times.” 

“We don’t doubt that Ms. Luthor, but the portal’s systems kept crashing no matter how much power we gave them.” 

As Lena hung her hand, Kara’s voice cut through the thick air over the sound of her keyboard. “Balance, not power.” 

Lena’s head popped up, and she opened her mouth, but her team cut her off. 

“Good point. We’ll check the numbers again and see if we can achieve equilibrium. Too much input isn’t getting us anywhere.” 

Lena stared at the screen, tapping her fingers on her desk. “It sounds like you have plenty of work to do. Send someone from R&D to my office at the end of the day for a report.” 

He scrawled down a note, slashing underlines below it. “Yes, Ms. Luthor. Call us back if you or your visitor have any other suggestions.” 

Lena swore she saw the man wink before the video call ended. She looked up from her computer, staring at Kara who paid her no mind as she typed away. 

“What are you working on?” 

“Fluff piece. Cat wanted Supergirl to get more credit for her latest save.” Her fingers didn’t stop moving. 

Lena stood up, crossing the room as Kara worked away, grabbing the bag of take-out before sitting down in a chair across from Kara. 

She fished out boxes and opened them up to reveal piles of potstickers. “Don’t you ever get tired of these things?” 

“Nope.” Still, her eyes never left the screen. 

She smirked as she took her first bite. “Why don’t you take a break? They’ll get cold, you know.” 

Kara blinked. “Almost done.” 

Lena crossed her arms, gazing at Kara’s glazed eyes as a grin crawled across her face. “Can I ask you something?” 

Kara nodded, still not looking at Lena. “Shoot.” 

“Who’s the best kisser you know?” She leaned in closer to Kara, but she didn’t look up. 

“You are.” Tapping keys droned on, and Kara didn’t even blush. 

Lena huffed, standing up and settling next to Kara, leaning on her shoulder. “What would you do if I ended up… underneath you?” She grinned as she pecked Kara’s neck. 

Kara paused before typing on. “Enjoy the view.” 

Lena pushed Kara’s laptop screen down, bringing the blonde out of her electronic work-induced haze. Kara blinked, and her eyes widened as she caught sight of Lena’s smirk. 

“Did I just-” 

“You did.” She pressed her lips to Kara’s before lying back on the leather couch. 

Kara set her laptop on the table, trying to hide her face in her hands. Lena reached up and snatched her wrist, pulling Kara over her. 

She moved dangling blonde curls from in front of Kara’s red face as laughed. “What do you say we skip lunch so you can enjoy the view?”


	6. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena tries to flirt her way out of losing a game of Monopoly. It fails, sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank the reader who dropped this prompt in the comment section. That's what friends are for indeed. I hope you don't mind I kept this one short and sweet.  
> Happy reading!

“Have mercy on me, Kara, please.” 

“Have mercy on a Luthor?” I smirked. “No way, pay up!” 

She pouted, shifting her gaze from me to the board. “I’ll go bankrupt!” 

“Not my fault you landed on Boardwalk with a hotel, now pay up.” 

She huffed, pushing all her colorful paper money my way as she tried to save herself by selling properties. James shook his head as he exchanged them all for mortgage value. 

“Sorry, Lena. Looks like you’re out.” He laughed. “One less player to take down.” 

I rolled my eyes, and Lena shifted away from the table, sitting behind me instead. I tried to hide my blush as I felt Lena kiss the back of my neck. She leaned in and put her head on my shoulder. 

“Your cruelty wounds me, Kara Danvers.” 

I tried to focus on the others as they played through their turns, but Lena wouldn’t let up. 

“You said each kiss was worth a million.” She smirked as she pecked my cheek. “I think I overpaid.” 

I turned around, cupping her face in my hands as James cheered, claiming another victim with his New York property. When my lips met Lena’s, the noise muted, and everything froze for a moment. 

“Is my debt repaid?” 

Lena laced her fingers in mine. “I’ll have to think it over.” 

James’ eyebrows shot up. “That’s one way to make it official, huh?” 

Maggie held her hand out for the dice. “Can we at least try to keep this a family game?” 

Alex shuddered. “That’s not an image I needed in my head.” She snatched Maggie’s beer and took a healthy swig. 

I crossed my arms. “What, I can’t show my girlfriend a little affection?” 

All three of them raised their bottles. “Cheers to the happy couple.” 

Lena smiled, kissing my cheek again. Before I could return it, Maggie rolled. 

“Now, can we get on with the game or do you two need to get a room?”


	7. Anniversary Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thunderstorm brings back memories for Kara, and Lena has to help her with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Sanversnick for this prompt. I hope I did it justice for you! As always, feel free to leave comments and prompts for me.   
> Happy reading!

I adjusted my glasses, lowering them so I could light each white candle with laser precision. Standing back to watch the flames flicker for a moment, I shuddered when the thunder boomed outside. I drew the curtains closed as lightning clawed across the sky, flashing in my face. I froze, letting my head drop as I turned away. I scrubbed my hands over my arms before cooking and setting the table in seconds. When I heard Lena’s keys jingle from down the hall, I took one last sweeping look over the room before she opened the door. 

“Happy anniversary!” 

She paused in the doorway, catching candlelight in her eyes. “Kara, this is… perfect.” 

I led her to the table, hand in hand, sitting us both down before I revealed the food. Steam billowed out when I uncovered homemade pasta covered in marinara sauce. 

“I know it’s cliché, but Mom swore by her recipe.” 

She reached across the table, covering my hand with hers. “It’s lovely.” 

I smiled, trying to block out the roar of thunder as she spoke. We reminisced over a year’s worth of memories, eating, drinking, and laughing. Flashes of lightning came and went, trying to grab my attention past the cover of the curtains, and I couldn’t hide a flinch when the sound of thunder exploded into the room. 

”Kara?” 

Lena touched my hand, but I didn’t register the feeling, staring at the closed curtains as the storm continued to reek havoc on the outside world. I clamped my hands over my ears, closing my eyes to shut it all out, but in my mind, I watched it all happening. 

I couldn’t stop it. I lost everything, and now- 

“Kara, come back to me. It’s okay, you’re safe.” 

My eyes snapped open, and Lena appeared over me, drawing me into her arms. It wasn’t until I heard her hushing me that I felt a wet spot on the shoulder of her shirt where my tears had stained it. 

”I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” I clutched her close, keeping my hands clasped together around her back as she rubbed circles into mine. 

”You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m here. Tell me what’s happening.” 

”I couldn’t stop it. Everything was crumbling around me, then it was gone, and there I was, in space, watching my home, my family, my culture, everything, destroyed in a second.” I couldn’t stop myself from trembling. 

”The storm reminded you, didn’t it?” 

”I tried to stop it this time. I wanted so badly to just… block it all out and not ruin our night. Sometimes I forget how close the two days are. Now, look at me, the Girl of Steel, afraid of thunderstorms.” 

She took hold of my shoulders, guiding me out to face her. “You haven’t ruined anything, I promise. We have our whole lives to face our fears and help each other through them.” 

I found myself still clinging to her. “Lena, I lost everything that day. My whole world… gone in a flash. I know it’s not the same, just a storm, but Rao, it hurts so much.” Sobs cracked my voice. “I can’t lose you, too.” 

Lena cupped my face, pressing her forehead to mine as she thumbed the streams of tears away. “You’re not going to lose me. Ever.” When I cringed at another boom of thunder, she laid back, holding my head over her heart. “Listen, I’m here. Nothing’s gonna tear me away from you, I swear.” 

I kept my arms around her, focusing on the slow, steady beat of her heart as the storm hammered on, muted. I closed my eyes, and all I saw was her smiling face, looking back at me. 

“Can we stay like this?” 

Lena pressed a kiss to the top of my head. “As long as you want, darling.” 

I laid my hand over her heart, so I could feel it as I raised my head to kiss her. She drew a blanket over us from the back of the couch, and I closed my eyes again, letting her heartbeat lull me. 

“I love you, forever.” 

“And I love you, always.”


	8. Training Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Lena, and Kara train together at the DEO, and the Danvers sisters get more than they bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank my anonymous reader for yet another prompt. I hope I did this one well for you!  
> Happy reading!

Kara gestured to the red, glowing panels around the training room. “This is radiation that mimics a red Sun, so it takes my powers away. No flying, no heat vision, no super strength, nothing.” She held up her hands when she saw Lena’s face. “Only temporary, just while we’re sparring. The DEO thought it’d be better for training than exposing me to low-level Kryptonite.” 

Lena glanced around the room one more time before she met Kara’s eyes. “Are you sure about this?” 

“Of course. Don’t take it easy on me just because I don’t have my powers.” 

Lena cocked an eyebrow before stepping into her stance. “When have I ever gone easy on you?” 

“Sometimes I wonder.” 

Kara took the first move, swinging her left fist at Lena’s head then driving her other fist forward when she ducked, catching her in the ribs. Lena stumbled back, regaining her footing as Kara backed her closer to the wall. Lena grabbed her arm and swung Kara into the concrete, pinning her against the wall. Kara shoved her weight back and elbowed Lena in the chest, driving the air from her lungs. As Lena coughed, Kara swept her legs out from under her, pinning her to the ground. She let Lena catch her breath, swearing when the brunette headbutted her. 

“Never let your guard down. Haven’t I taught you anything?” Alex waited in the corner. 

Before Kara could answer her, Lena swung and connected with the blonde’s jaw, knocking her to the floor. Kara spat blood and charged at Lena, but she used Kara’s momentum against her, swinging her into the wall and pinning her arms behind her back. 

Alex shut off the radiation, and Lena released Kara, letting her readjust as she regained her powers. The blonde couldn’t help but stare as she wandered over to the corner, unable to say a word. 

Alex joined Lena in the middle of the room. “Are you sure you wanna do this, Luthor?” 

Lena returned to her stance. “I’m sure. Don’t go easy on me. Give it everything you’ve got.” 

Alex exchanged one last look with Kara before she squared up with Lena, throwing the first punch. Lena dodged and twisted her arm, shoving her back before she aimed for Alex’s jaw. Alex ducked and drove her knee into Lena’s gut, dropping her to her knees. Lena swept her Alex’s legs out from under her, pinning her down on the concrete floor as she threw a right hook at Alex’s jaw. 

Alex’s head slammed on the concrete, and she wiped the back of her hand, coming away bloody. “That is one hell of a knock-out punch. Fuck!” She groaned as she clawed herself up, shaking her head. “Gotta wonder what else you know.” She stood her ground. “Keep going.” 

Lena and Alex batted each other around, exchanging blows, wearing themselves out. Alex shoved Lena against a wall when she missed a punch, driving her knee into the brunette’s back. Lena threw her elbow back, catching Alex in the shoulder and giving Lena enough leverage to shove herself back and knock Alex off her feet. She planted her knee on Alex’s stomach, driving the air from her lungs as she threw one last punch at Alex’s nose, spattering blood. Alex coughed as Lena stood up, offering her a hand. Kara met Alex at her side, checking her injuries, but Alex waved her off. 

She gestured at the pair at the pair as she left. “I think you could learn a thing or two from her, Kara.” She smirked at Lena. “Don’t think our rematch will be so easy.” 

Kara crossed her arms over her chest. “Don’t get too excited. Just go get patched up.” 

When Alex left grumbling, Kara stared at Lena. “Is there anything I should know? Secret powers?” 

Lena chuckled. “I wanted to make sure I could protect myself.” 

Kara swept her up in her arms. “Remind me never to make you angry.” She planted a kiss on Lena’s temple for safe measure. “At least I don’t have to feel so bad. I mean, you beat Alex too.” 

Alex glared at the two as Kara flew off. “I heard that!”


	9. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena catches Kara writing in a journal, and she refuses to let Kara keep secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait, but I hope this part is worth the extra time. Thank you to user "That's what friends are for" for this lovely prompt. I hope you like where I took it.  
> Happy reading!

_Aunt Alex_

She knew before I did, and she tried to tell me. Sometimes I can’t see what’s right in front of me. I’m lucky she had enough patience for me to figure it out myself. Needless to say, Alex had champagne ready. 

_Aunt Maggie_

Don’t tell anyone I told you this, but Alex isn’t the best at keeping secrets, especially when Aunt Maggie starts questioning her. It took her about five minutes to find out. 

_Uncle J’onn_

He saw your mother and I kissing. I don’t remember it, and your mother said we had a lot to drink. She can tell you the story when you’re older. 

_Jess_

Your mother told me Jess saw our texts when she was in her office. She says I send too many hearts, but I can’t help it. She has to know how much I love her! 

_Grandmother Lillian_

She kept catching me in your mother’s office, so she had her own ways of getting answers. It was illegal, but she got her answer. Whatever you do, don’t follow her example. You can just ask! 

“Kara, what are you doing?” Lena poked her head in the room. 

I stopped writing and slammed the book shut. “Nothing, nothing.” 

She cocked an eyebrow and crept in, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Keeping secrets?” 

I clutched the book to my chest. “No, no! It’s embarrassing, that’s all.” 

“This coming from Kara ‘I-flew-here-on-a-bus’ Danvers?” 

I pointed the pen at her. “You can’t keep using that line, you know.” 

She crossed her arms. “I’ll stop using it when something better comes up.” Lena reached for the leather journal. “Now let’s see.” 

I floated in the air, hovering near the ceiling. “No, you’ll laugh at me!” 

“If I kept a straight face before, I think I can handle whatever you’ve written in there.” 

“If you want it, you’re gonna have to come get it.” I stuck my tongue out. 

She huffed, climbing up on the bed to reach the ceiling. “You don’t play fair, you know that?” 

I floated across the room, staying out of her way. “Of course not. What’s the fun in that?” 

“Fine, no potstickers for dinner.” 

I landed on the floor trying to wrap my arms around her, but she moved away. “No fair, you know Mondays are potsticker night.” 

“Hand it over.” 

I exhaled, holding the journal out to her. “No laughing, promise?” 

“Promise.” She snatched it away before I could change my mind. 

I sank down on the edge of the bed, watching Lena as she read over the entry. Her eyes lit up, and her lips quirked. Water welled up, and before I could ask, she closed the book, blinking away tears. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She handed the journal back to me, pressing a kiss to my temple. “This is so sweet. I can’t believe you think about a family.” 

”You don’t think it’s weird?” 

She laughed, leaning against me. “I love it. I’ve always wanted a family with you.” 

I couldn’t hide the blush in my cheeks. “Really?” 

”I couldn’t think of anyone else I’d rather build a life with. In fact… there’s something I wanted to tell you. Eliza and I having been working on a project with the Daxamite reproductive method and-” 

I grabbed her shoulders. “Please tell me you’re kidding.” 

”There’s a pregnancy test hidden in the medicine cabinet.” 

I cupped her face. ”Can we, I mean, is it possible-” 

”Only one way to find out.”


	10. Desperation and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperation to save Lena brings out a twist no one expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to reader flafflewaffle for this prompt. I'm so sorry it took me this long, but I hope the piece makes up for it. Let me know what you think and happy reading to all!

I trudged back to my desk, dumping my rejected article in the trash. Sighing, I stared at the blinking cursor at the end of the article Snapper tossed in my face. Another rewrite. Sneaking a peek at my phone, I clicked the screen to life. 

_5 missed calls from Lena_

I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in, dialing her number with trembling fingers. When she didn’t answer, I checked my voicemails, all within about ten minutes of each other. 

“Kara, please, call me as soon as you can.” Click. 

“Oh, god, Kara, hurry. Please call me.” Click. 

My heart hammered in my chest as I listened to the last one. 

Static invaded, muffling her voice. “Kara… get- get out…” The line cut out before she could finish. 

I clutched the phone to my chest, trying to tune out the sound of my heartbeat as I listened for her voice. I heard nothing but blaring traffic, shaking my head to ignore all the city noise. I closed my eyes, straining to try again, and I froze. 

“I didn’t want to do this, Lena. You might not believe me now, but it’s for your own good. She would’ve betrayed you.” 

I bolted out the bathroom, shoving through workers to get to the stairs. Screw the elevator, I needed to go faster. I ignored glares and wide eyes as I skipped steps and ran out of CatCo, calling Alex as I flew out of the nearest alley. 

“She’s got Lena. Alex, can you hear me?” 

”Slow down. Who’s got Lena?” 

”Lillian. Lena, she tried to call me, but-” 

”Calm down, Kara. We’ll find her. We’ll find her.” 

I hovered in the sky, listening for her. “Come on, talk to me.” 

“You can’t do this, Mother. She would never do anything to hurt me.” 

Alex cut in before I could hear anymore. “I got something. Lena’s phone calls came from the cell tower near L-Corp about 15 minutes ago, but the tracker hasn’t picked up any activity since then.” 

I flew to Lena’s office window, peeking in. When I saw nothing on her desk, I rounded the building, spotting a phone on the sidewalk outside the door. I picked it up and flew off, following the direction of tire tracks peeling away from the entrance. 

”Alex, I think I know where they went. Lillian’s trying to make it back to Lex’s warehouse.” 

”I’ll send J’onn. Kara, you know Lillian’s got weapons waiting. You can’t go.” 

”I can’t wait, Alex. I promised her.” I bolted off, ignoring my own name echo in my ear. 

I strained to listen for any sign of them, following the sound of a lone van as it headed to the warehouse outside of National City. I hovered above it, grabbing the back bumper to stop it in its tracks miles away from the warehouse. Lillian came out with a smirk as Cyborg Superman dragged Lena out with him. 

”Supers are so predictable. Just a few phone calls, a little bait, and you come running or flying in your case.” 

”Let her go, Lillian, and we’ll settle this.” 

She laughed, looking at the cyborg as he held Lena closer. “I never intended to harm my own daughter.” 

”It wouldn’t be the first time you tried.” 

She revealed a gun. “This will be the last time I have to.” 

Lena tried to fight out the cyborg’s grip, but he slammed her into the side of the van. She crumpled to the ground, and I bolted forward, taking him to down. As we fought, I heard the gun click behind me. 

”Just hold her down. I can end this.” 

He glared down at me, and his laser glowed. “Not when I finally have the chance to fry her myself.” 

I pushed against him, screaming as the laser shot into my shoulder. I tried to fire my own heat vision back at him, but he grabbed me by the neck, squeezing the air from my lungs. I shoved against his chest, but he wouldn’t budge. My eyes fluttered and I saw stars as pain seared from my shoulder into my chest. 

”Kara!” 

Lena’s voice registered, and I saw a shadow over the cyborg before my eyes shut. His weight shifted, and I gasped for air, my eyes snapping back open to a blurry haze. Lillian pointed the gun at Cyborg Superman as he held Lena off the ground by her throat. 

”Put her down you-” 

He glared at her, squeezing the life out of Lena. “What? Monster? Freak? I’m done listening to you! All the money in the world won’t be enough to save you once I’m done.” 

I shook my head to clear the haze, dragging myself up. Lillian’s hands trembled as she cocked the gun. The Cyborg grinned as he tossed Lena aside like a doll, staring at Lillian. He raced for her, and she pulled the trigger, firing a kryptonite bullet into his laser eye. He roared, clutching the injury, stepping toward her. 

“You really should’ve had more than one bullet if you were going to waste it.” 

I bolted in front of Lillian, fending the cyborg off by firing my heat vision into his injured eye. He screamed and crawled at me, but I held him back, watching as he dropped to his knees and crumpled to the ground with a hole through his skull. I dropped to my knees next to his still body, looking back at Lillian. 

”Why?” She dropped the gun. “Why’d you do it?” 

I stared at her for a moment before I looked at Lena lying beside the van, unmoving. I picked myself up without saying a word, stepping toward her body. I sunk to my knees, tears dripping from my chin as I cradled Lena’s head and listened for her heart. Lillian hovered over us, but I didn’t bother looking back as I wept over Lena, pressing my forehead to hers. 

“Come back to me, love, come on.” I pressed my hand over her heart. 

Lillian knelt beside us, laying her down in front of me. She tried chest compressions, gesturing for me to breathe, and I followed suit, ignoring the sirens wailing in the distance. I angled Lena’s head and breathed, listening for her heartbeat. I tried to stop Lillian when I caught a faint beat, but she tore away with tears streaming down her face. 

”I never meant for this to happen. I just wanted to protect her.” 

I nodded, looking up at her as I cradled Lena’s head in my lap. I kept my hand over her heart as I breathed for her one more time. 

”I know. I just wish you knew I was trying to do the same.” 

I sat Lena up against me, holding her as her eyes fluttered open for a moment. Lillian dropped to her knees, grabbing her hand. Alex raced forward from the DEO vehicle, aiming her gun at Lillian’s head. 

”Hands up, Luthor.” 

I tried to wave Alex off, but Lillian shook her head, standing with her hands raised. Before Alex cuffed her, she looked back at me. 

”Hurt my daughter, and I swear, it’ll be the last thing you do.” 

I nodded, looking her in the eye. “I’ll make sure she knows the truth.” I looked at Cyborg Superman’s body and back at her. 

She followed my eyes, nodding as Alex took her into custody. As she looked back she mouthed ‘Thank you.’ I stood up with Lena in my arms, wincing as I carried her to the nearest vehicle. Alex climbed in the driver’s side and rushed us back to the DEO, peeking at us through the rear-view mirror every few seconds. 

”She’s gonna make it, Kara. I know she will. That Cyborg bastard will never touch her again.” 

I smoothed a strand away from Lena’s face, kissing her forward. “I know. Lillian helped me make sure of that.” 

Alex’s eyes widened as she made it to the DEO. “What do you mean?” 

”She was after me, not Lena. Cyborg Superman went rogue when he got the chance, and after he stopped fighting me, he went after Lena.” I gripped her hand, tracing her knuckles with my thumb. “He would’ve killed us all if Lillian hadn’t shot him with the bullet she was gonna use on me. She bought me enough time to get back up and finish the job.” 

Alex opened the door and helped us both out, offering to take Lena. “This doesn’t change the fact that she would’ve killed you, Kara. We can never trust her.” 

I shook my head, carrying Lena to an examination room. I stayed with her ignoring the team’s attempts to have me seen to. After Lena was taken care of, Alex dragged me next door, setting me up under sun laps while she checked my wounds. I laid back and stared at her, letting my body relax. 

“What are you thinking about?” Alex held my hand as she sat at my bedside. 

”I was so close to losing her, Alex. I don’t think I would’ve been able to save them if Lillian hadn’t distracted him.” I looked over at the opposite wall, checking in on Lena’s room. 

Alex shook me out of my trance. “She was going to kill you, Kara. Do you understand that?” 

I groaned, looking back at Alex. “I know, but-” 

”But nothing. She deserves to rot in jail, Kara! Just because she covered her own ass and happened to help you this time doesn’t mean we owe her a damn thing.” 

I sat up, looking Alex in the eye. “Will you just let me finish? I think I can understand where Lillian’s coming from. As insane as this may sound, she was thinking of Lena.” 

”Kara-” 

”Alex, I mean it. I’m not trying to make excuses. What she’s done is terrible, but what if she was just doing what she thought was right for her family?” I held up my hand to stop Alex from protesting. “Her only son is locked up and never getting out because of Superman. I could only imagine what she thought when she found out I was getting close to Lena.” 

”So what are you saying? That this happened because of what Superman did to Lex? That this is his fault?” 

”I’m not blaming Superman for putting Lex away. Lex is insane. I’m just saying I think I can understand why Lillian was so against me being anywhere near Lena. She didn’t want to lose another child, her last child because of another alien.” 

Alex squeezed my hand. “What do you want me to do, let her go? Kara, you can’t save everyone.” 

I shook my head. “Maybe not. I know Lex is too far gone, but there may still be some hope left for Lillian.” I grabbed Alex’s shoulder before she could leave, forcing to look at me. “She helped me save Lena. And before she left she-” 

”What? What did she do?” 

”She said if I hurt Lena, it’d be the last thing I’d ever do.” I smiled in spite of myself. “She said that right before she left with the rest of the DEO. She didn’t fight arrest, she didn’t try anything else.” 

Alex crossed her arms. “So what? She threatened you.” 

”It was a warning. She gave me permission.” 

”You’ve lost your mind. You really do need to rest.” Alex turned up the sun lamps. “I’ll check on you in a few hours.” 

”Alex, what did Mom tell Maggie when she first met her?” 

She stopped in the doorway. “If you hurt my daughter it’ll-” She hung her head, letting the sentence drop. 

I smiled as Alex left, using my x-ray vision to check on Lena. I watched her chest rise and fall for a minute, lying back in bed. I shut my eyes, basking in the artificial rays as I felt the wounds close and the pain ebb away. 

”There’s still hope.”


	11. Only Natural (Small Piece)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a haiku about our favorite ship, so it's a tiny piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first things first, I'm so so sorry for being away for so long. I have really long slumps where I lose the motivation to write, and every time I see an email that someone left Kudos, I got reminded that people here do actually like my work. Thank you guys so much for sticking out the wait. I can't guarantee that I'll be writing regularly, but I will try harder, I promise.   
> I'll be posting something separate for readers as well. Thank you so much!  
> -Ink

Okay, so in my excitement for the first episode of season 3, I actually posted this to my regular writing blog. In the interest of not plagiarizing myself or looking like I'm stealing content from another site (even though it's mine), I'll give you guys the link to go and check it out. You can still leave comments here, of course, so don't be afraid. 

Find the piece [ here! ](https://hailangeliccreation.wordpress.com/2017/10/09/only-natural/)


	12. Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tries to teach Lena how to box, but things take a turn... for the better. Thank you to ProfessionalGoof for this prompt! I hope you enjoy. Everyone can let me know how I did in the comments, and don't be afraid to submit prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first try at smut, so I'll let you decide how I did. Enjoy!

I stood behind Lena with my hands guiding her arms. “Spread your legs.” Lena’s head whipped around, and it took me a moment more. “I mean- Crap, that didn’t come out right…” I stood beside her with my legs shoulder-width apart. “Like this.” 

She adjusted her stance, trying to avoid eye contact, and I got behind the bag to do the same. Thank Rao for this shield. 

“Okay, now remember what I told you, heel up, chin down. Power comes from where?” 

Without hesitation. “Hips and torso.” She still wouldn’t look at me. 

“Right. Let’s see what you got, Luthor.” I stuck my tongue out at her. 

She rolled her eyes and began throwing punches, slow, steady, trying to find her rhythm. I peeked out from behind the bag to watch her. Lena’s face flushed, her forehead glistened with sweat, and her breathing became ragged. 

“How’s my form?” She paused for a moment, relaxing enough to catch her breath. 

I cleared my throat, stepping out from behind the bag. “Pretty good, but try not to be so stiff.” 

Her cheeks turned red again. “Right, wouldn’t want that.” 

“You know what I mean. Jeez, everything I say is coming out-” 

“What?” 

“You know what. Everything I say is starting to sound sexual.” 

She closed the gap between us. “What’s wrong with that?” 

I took a step back, colliding with the wall. “You’re here to workout remember?” 

Lena cornered me with a smirk playing on her lips. “Who says we can’t do both?” 

Before I could say another word, her lips locked with mine. She tore her gloves off, so her fingers could tangle in my hair. I lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. 

“Shower.” Spoken in the midst of another kiss. 

We paused to rush to the locker room, and I locked the door behind us. 

“Darling, you know this is a private room. I had it built when I bought the place, remember?” 

I crossed my arms. “Nothing wrong with a little extra precaution.” 

She shook her head, grinning. “What am I going to do with you, Miss Danvers.?” 

“Don’t you mean to me?” I smiled as I backed her up against the shower wall, turning the water on. 

“We’ll see if you earn it.” 

She stripped off her shirt, going for bra, but I caught her wrist. “Can’t let you have all the fun.” 

I leaned down and kissed a trail down her neck as I unclasped the bra and threw it aside. My shirt clung to my skin as our clothes soaked in the shower, and Lena helped me out of them. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” 

She ran her fingers through her dripping hair to bring it down, and I took half a step back to look at her. Her breasts heaved with each breath in the steam, and I couldn’t take more than a second away before I closed in on her. Another trail of kisses from her neck to her collarbone had her moaning, gripping my shoulders. 

“Stop teasing.” 

“A little patience would do you some good.” I smirked up at her before I kissed the swell of her right breast. 

She gasped and dug her nails into me as I took her nipple into my mouth, flicking the bug with my tongue. My name became an endless refrain on her lips, and I couldn’t stop listening to it. Her hips bucked as her back arched off the wall, and I let my hands fall to the hem of her lace panties. I hooked my thumbs there, breaking away from her. 

“A little much for a day at the gym, isn’t it?” 

She laughed. “Is that a complaint?” 

“Definitely not.” I paused. “Still okay?” 

“Of course, now quit stalling.” She tried to force my hands down, but I held them there. 

“Patience Lena, we have all day.” 

“If you keep playing with me, I won’t be able to wait that long.” Her hips bucked again. 

I smiled, catching her lips in mine before I slipped her panties down her legs. The wet fabric clung, but Lena kicked it aside when it fell to her feet. I slipped my hand between her lips, trailing up to her inner thigh. With one last look, I smiled as I took my hand away and pushed my leg between hers. I captured her lips again, swallowing a moan as she ground down on my thigh. I pressed my leg into her center and pushed myself forward. Her hips bucked as her moans became gasps, and she broke away from the kissing to catch her breath. 

I took my chance and returned to kissing her neck, nipping at her pulse points while I watched her squirm. I licked a path to her other breast and moved my leg away. She groaned at the loss, but I placed my palm on top of her center and stopped. I looked her straight in the eye before I made my next move, and when she nodded, I slipped one finger inside her. She bit back a cry and I thrust into her, teasing her entrance with my other fingers. She tried to move her hips, but I held her back, shaking my head. 

“Patience, Lena. Just enjoy the ride.” 

I went back to moving inside her, feeling the texture of her walls. I curled my finger inside with my thumb hovering over her clit. 

“Kara- Kara, I’m so close.” 

I paused, moving my thumb away as I slowed my thrusts. At her groaning, I eased another finger inside, working into a steady rhythm. I kept away from her clit, choosing instead to massage her breast with my free hand. She gasped out my name as she started to tremble, and I smirked as I took my hand away. She cried out when I licked at her entrance, flicking at her with my tongue. When her gasps became ragged, I pushed my tongue inside, using my slick fingers to play with her clit. I helped hold her up as she held my head in place. I smiled as I tasted her, and I couldn’t get enough of my name echoing off the shower walls. The spray of the water couldn’t have drowned out her screams anyway. Lena collapsed against me as I let her come down, and I moved to kiss from her core up to her lips, nipping at each breast before I got there. 

“I think it’s safe to say I earned something.” 

She rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop from smiling. “Shut up and kiss me. No more games.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For original WLW content from yours truly, you can go to the series [ here ](https://hailangeliccreation.wordpress.com/)! Don't be afraid to leave feedback on this blog as well. I love writing, so I'm happy with reader interaction no matter what platform I'm using.  
> Happy reading!  
> -Ink


End file.
